The being of love and new end of a crystal
by hotaru24
Summary: What if Darien do not go to Queen Beryl. but fell in love with Serena.Ok it my first story and i may not be go at it ok but i give it a go.


The Story of Neo-Queen Serenity

I would like to take you to the 30th century in the future when earth was ruled by Neo-Queen Serenity. I will take you back to the past, before the 30th century, to a girl whose name is Serena

On This day Serena asked Miss H whether she would finish her detention tomorrow? She replied, " Yes, now go!" On her way to Raye's house she was Darien, slapped him on the back and said " Hey there was a bee on your back" Darien said Thank you I hate bees. I appreciate it, Meatball Head.

Serena said Don't call me Meatball Head, I hate that name call me Serena. Darien said Ok cool Serena I will not call you by that name, I have to get going ok see you around Serena ok. Serena said Bye Darien Hey he was nice to me? This look like BLOOD. Darien is hurt and must be bad. I'll go keep eye on him. Darien said Serena why are you following me?

Serena said Because you are hurt and I doubt it happened in karate class. Am I right? Darien said Why do you care anyway Serena? Serena said Because you are Raye's friend and if I did not keep my eye on you she would kill me. Ok Darien? Darien said Oh I see what you mean.

Serena look at the sky, a big red ball was coming to get them. Now they are in Starlight Tower and Zoisite said Hello Darien I hope you enjoyed the ride up here.

I hope you've held up your end of the bargain, I've brought all five our Rainbow Crystals. I'll show you mine. Now you show me yours.

Darien said No matter what you let the girl the go ok? Zoisite said Yes Darien will have to let her go, but after you show me your Rainbow Crystals if it's ok with you.

Darien said Well ok here are my Rainbow Crystals let her go NOW. Zoisite said Sorry Darien we are going to keep you both so are we going to fight? Yes but some one has to keep an eye Crystals and I know who can do it. Malachite, here are the 7Rainbow Crystals.

Darien said I want those Crystal back here now! Winner takes all, remember? Get'em back here Zoisite. Serena thinks Hey Zoisite. What Darien doing arguing with her?

Zoisite said Well Darien, I hope you and your little friend are good runners. The floor started to crumble under their feet. Darien said Come on head for elevator. Serena said would it be good if we found some stairs? Darien said WHAT STAIRS? WHAT! HAPPENING? Don't worry Serena. I won't let anything happen to you. Serena said Ok Darien and thank you for keeping me safe.

Sailor Venus said Come on Guys, we have to get Darien and Serena out of the elevator but how do we get in the building? Sailor Jupiter said I can do it, I call on the power of Jupiter to help me bust into that building! JUPITER THUNDER CRASH! Nothing like the direct approach. Ha! Harry, before it's too late.

Sailor Mars said Sailor Jupiter where did you get all of your power from to get us into the building? Sailor Jupiter said Well I look in side of my self and ask for great power that all.

Serena said to Darien can I ask you some thing if it ok with you? Darien said Ok Meatball Head what would you like to ask me? Serena said Why are you after the

Rainbow Crystals? Darien said Well when I was kid, I had a car crash and I had amnesia but a little girl give me a red rose before I went to the orphanage, I was orphaned from day on and I have been having recurring dreams about this Princess waiting for me. She keeps begging me to being the Imperium Silver Crystal. She may be telling me who I am. What's weird, even though it's a dream, I feel as though I've met this girl. Pretty crazy, huh? Anyway, thanks for listening, Meatball Head.

Serena said Don't start! Remember, you said you weren't gonna call me that anymore Remember that? You do remember? Darien said Of course and I get clues about who I am. Serena thinking Huh? He can't be Tuxedo Mask. No way. I'm just imagining things. Oh….we're stopping. Now what Darien?

Zoisite said Hahahahaha. Who cares what Queen wants? I'm charging Tuxedo Mask's destiny now. Too bad he's gonna have a little accident.

Suddenly Darien heard Serena's worried voice. Darien, look! Fire is comings down.

Darien looks up, Serena was right, there was fire coming to them. Serena said you are going down Zoisite. Darien stop, he looks at Serena thing how did she come to know Zoisite? Darien watched Serena in amazement as she lifted her hand and she yelled… Moon …Prism…Power! Darien's mouth dropped to the floor.

Darien was thinking Serena truly was Sailor Moon but Serena is a klutzy, wimpy lazy girl. Sailor Moon is sometimes like this. Serena was right under my nose all this time.

Sailor Moon said Come on Darien we have to get out of here before we get toasted.

Zoisite said To bad Darien it would of be a good fight with you but I will kill you and your friend **Hahahahaha. **Zoisite said Who's that? Sailor Moon said Take more than a measly fireball to get rid of **Sailor Moon, **you slimemeister! You **should know** that after all this time. I am Sailor Moon, enemy of the Negaverse, and the a mean you.

Zoisite said Ha Ha. How ironic. It isn't you that I want. But your pal, Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon said Oh…. Tuxedo Mask? Gimme a break. He's not even here Zoisite.

Darien said Yes I am here Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon stopped look at Darien become Tuxedo Mask, Sailor moon was thinking I do not believe it Darien is Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask said Sailor Moon gets out of here please. You know I have to fight her by my self-ok. Sailor Moon said Are you mad? Fight her by your self. If we work as one we can win this fight ok. You can have the crystals for the princess.

Tuxedo Mask said So are we going to fight or what? Zoisite said yes are we are go to fight.

Sailor Moon said WATCH OOOOUUUUUUUUUUUT! NOOOOOOO! TUXEDO MASK! Tuxedo Mask has been injured badly and he collapse. Tuxedo Mask said you have to get the crystals from her, I have been on your and always will be. Sailor Moon said Tuxedo Mask, no. Please don't go, don't die.

By now the Sailor Scout found Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Mars said Yeah, but we may be too late? Sailor Mercury said Look at the Crystals they are becoming one, the Imperium Silver Crystals. Sailor Venus said So who the Moon Princess? Sailor Jupiter said Look at Sailor Moon. They all said Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess we have be looking for all is time.

Zoisite said Who would have thought that Tuxedo Mask is Prince Darien and Sailor Moon is Princess and I will have the Imperium Silver Crystals thank you!

Princess Serena said to Zoisite you are going down for what you did to Tuxedo Mask.

Princess Serena said COMIC MOON POWER and hit Zoisite threw her across the room.

By this time Sailor Moon has fainted and Darien was hurt very bad. The Sailor Scout had been looking for a way to get out and get some help for Serena and Darien. Darien started to wake and he was all the Sailor looking for Serena but she had been out for a long time. Raye said to Darien do not get up we will get you out of here soon.

Darien said Ok but is Serena ok? Sailor Jupiter said She's starting to wake. Sailor Venus said Looks like she going to be ok. Serena said Where is Darien? Darien said I here Serena and they are going to get us of here soon.

Sailor Mercury said I have found a way out of here! Then they all said together Very good and come we have get help for Darien. They went back to Raye's house and they get help by calling the ambulance. By the time the ambulance come for Darien they thought he may not made to the next day, but Serena said he would. Serena went to the hospital with Darien and she was there all night, The next Darien woke to look at Serena.

Serena said hi you are awake can I can get you something to eat if you like? Darien said No, but please come and sit on the on my bed. He said the first day I met you I love you for at day. Darien and Serena kissed and Serena Friends walk in on them. They all said you two are going out together now and Serena and Darien said yes.


End file.
